Five Christmases
by hestia-jones85
Summary: Watch how Ted and Andromeda go through four Christmases to reach the fifth.


**Fifth Christmas**

"Ted?"

_Mmmppfff…go away._

"TED!"

Ted Tonks jumped up from the sofa where he had been dozing contentedly. "What the – "

"Excuse me," cut in Andromeda before he could utter a curse. "When are you going to get the tree?"

Ted rubbed his eyes. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep. It was rather nice and warm in the sofa which was placed right in front of the fireplace. "What tree?" he mumbled.

"The – bleeding – Christmas – tree – for – Merlin's – sake." replied Andromeda, enunciating each word separately.

"Oh," said Ted, remembering. "Oh yes, that – er – "

He shrank under his wife's stare. She looked far too much like her crackpot sister sometimes - the one who had sent an Unforgivable Curse flying at his backside when he and Dromeda were about to Apparate from Black Mansion.

"I'm going now, Dromeda, honest," he said hurriedly, standing up.

"All right, then," she said, smirking at his eagerness to calm her down. "Off you go."

She turned and walked away, leaving Ted with a bemused grin on his face. He loved her. He loved how quickly her anger could dissipate. He even loved how she could scare him.

Ted Tonks was still very much in love with the woman he had eloped with over a year ago. Chuckling, he picked up his wand from the table and put on his jacket.

**First Christmas**

"Merry Christmas," whispered Ted in Andromeda Black's left ear.

She screamed, making him laugh. "You!" she said angrily, drawing herself up to her fullest height. "How dare you?"

"Don't take that tone with me," he replied coolly. "It won't work."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, Tonks?"

"Well," he said, throwing his wand up in the air and catching it smoothly. "I know you're different."

She remained silent, daring him to go on.

"You're different from those Slytherin pals you hang around with," he continued. "You don't even like them, Dromeda. That expression on your face when you're with them-"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Just because I talk to you sometimes, it doesn't mean you've the right to make assumptions about me." She picked up the bag which she had dropped in surprise. "And don't you dare call me Dromeda again, you understand, Tonks?"

"You hate it?" asked Tonks conversationally, following her as she started to walk away in the direction of the dungeons. "I could call you Meda, if you like. Or Andrea. No – that's too long. What about Dromee?"

She stopped walking. "No! Leave – me – alone."

Ted fought hard to maintain a straight face. He was thoroughly enjoying ticking her off like that. "Okay," he said. "Tell me what I can call you, or else I'll follow you even to those slimy dungeons you call home."

She took out her wand so fast Ted barely had time to blink. "One more word, Tonks," she said in a low voice, poking him in the chest with the wand, "and I swear I will –"

"You'll what?" he asked, pretending he wasn't scared.

"You really think you're brave, don't you?" she asked coldly. "I could have your skin burst into boils, and you wouldn't even be able to prove it was me."

"I don't have any notions about myself, Dromeda," he managed to reply a calm voice. "I only know you'll never carry out your threat, because you don't mean it in the first place."

Her face slowly fell as though she'd suddenly realized something. To Ted's relief, she lowered her wand.

"Good girl," he said jokingly. Then, he felt himself stiffen because she was leaning towards him. Her eyes were closed and all Ted could see was those lips which…which, frankly, would be nice to kiss…they were about to meet _his_ lips… he felt her hands running across his sides…he enclosed his arms around her waist…the next second, she suddenly pulled away.

"Bloody Helga's hell," exclaimed Ted as he saw his own wand being pointed against his nose.

"_Furnunculus_!" she cried triumphantly.

**Second Christmas**

"Hurry up, mate!" yelled Andy Burbank.

"Yep, I'm hurrying," shouted Ted back at his best friend, pulling on his cloak. "Holy Helga, where is my wallet?"

"Why are you looking for that thing?" asked Andy impatiently. "You have your gold in your pocket."

"My friend, I'm Muggleborn," said Ted, throwing his things around. "I need my Muggle money."

Andy groaned.

"Why don't you go ahead?" asked Ted irritably. "I'll follow in a few minutes."

"You sure?" asked Andy.

"Yes," said Ted. "Let's not keep Kate waiting any longer."

"Yeah, right," mumbled Andy sheepishly. He left.

Five minutes later, Ted still hadn't found his wallet, and the room was in shambles. He watched his wand sliding down the bedsheet and clattering onto the floor. "Of course," he said. He picked it up and cried, "_Accio wallet_!"

The wallet zoomed out of the back pocket of his jeans. "Wonderful," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He put it back inside the pocket and rushed out of the Hufflepuff common room. The Entrance Hall was empty. Hoping to Merlin the carriages hadn't left, he started to walk as quickly as he could through the snow.

A lone figure was returning from the gates. As Ted drew closer, he realized who the person was – Andromeda Black. He slowed down automatically.

"Hello!" he said.

She looked up. "Hey…Ted…"

"Dromeda, Dromeda, Dromeda," he said. "You forgot something?"

Surprisingly, she didn't react to the nickname which usually offended her. "No, I – I came back. I'm not going home."

"What?" said Ted in surprise. "Why?"

"I've decided to stay back," she replied, shrugging. "I'll spend my Christmas here."

Now that Ted looked closely at her, he noticed her eyes were a bit watery. "You all right?" he asked her gently.

"Wh-yes, I am," she said. She looked like she was itching to get back to the castle. "Merry Christmas, Ted."

"Merry Christmas," he replied. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Ted, I am." She was smiling a bit. "If you don't hurry up, you're going to miss the train."

"Oh yes, the train," said Ted, but he didn't move.

"I think that's Burbank waving at you over there," said Andromeda finally, nodding towards the gates.

Indeed he was. "Right," said Ted. "I've got to go, then. See you soon."

"Yes," she said. "Enjoy Christmas."

She left, heading towards the castle alone.

Ted felt an odd sort of thrill as though something huge and important and stupid was about to happen. He turned towards Andy, saw his best friend waving at him to make haste, and he suddenly understood what that something was.

He was _not_ going home.

**Third Christmas**

"Mistletoe," said Andromeda, jerking her head.

Ted feigned innocence. "So?'

She made a moue. "Fine, if you don't want to-"

He pulled her towards him. "I love you."

She smiled. "Kiss me then," she whispered.

Ted didn't know how long it lasted, but it was the most fantastic feeling he had ever experienced. Therefore, he couldn't blame himself for jumping back in horror when he saw the tears on her cheek.

"Was it _that_ terrible?" he asked.

"Don't be daft," she snapped, wiping off her tears. "It isn't that."

"I'm sorry," he said swiftly, taking her hands in his and bringing her closer again. "What is it then, Dromeda?"

She rested her head on his chest. "How long, Ted?" she murmured in a defeated voice. "How long can we stay together? They've been planning my marriage since last year. As soon as we leave in the summer, I know they'll have me marry Rosier. Or someone equally revolting."

Ted winced at the prospect of losing Andromeda to another man. "That would be the end of me then," he said, hugging her tightly. "It isn't just the fact that it'd drive me mad watching you become someone else's wife. But you – you'll never be happy with a man like him. You're so different from them, Dromeda. It'll kill you."

"What do I do then, Ted?"

The answer was on his lips, but he bit it back. He just couldn't ask her to run away. It would be selfish of him to expect her to leave everything behind for him when he had nothing to give her except his love and laughter.

"Your hair smells wonderful, my love," he said weakly, just to break the lengthening silence.

"My shampoo has nothing to do with what I asked," answered Andromeda, breaking from his embrace and scowling at him. "What are _we_ going to do about it?"

He sighed. "How much do you love me?" he asked her finally.

The question seemed to startle her. "Ted Tonks," she replied, "you know that I don't care about any other boy-"

"I know you love only me," interrupted Ted. "I want to know how much you do."

"As much as you love me," she replied in a contemplative voice. "Maybe more," she added, a smile playing on her lips.

"Impossible," he said seriously. "I'll take the first answer as the truth. But, Dromeda, do you love me enough to…to spend the rest of your life with me?"

The expression on her face changed, and she didn't answer for a long time. Ted felt regret and resentment building up inside him. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know I shouldn't have…" Marriage was something they had decided not to discuss.

"Oh, Ted, wait," she said, taking his face in her hands. "That was just a stupid stipulation on my part."

"But, Dromeda, you were right," he argued. "We can't discuss marriage. Your family will never approve. Choosing me would mean you have to cut your ties with them."

"Don't be ridiculous," she retorted, taking her hands back. "That wasn't why I asked you not to bring up marriage. Ted, back then, I didn't know how much I'd end up loving you. I liked you enough to give you a chance, but –I just didn't take to the idea of staying with one man forever."

"What about the fact that I'm useless? I'm not the best student in the class, and I –"

Ted hesitated, unsure as to whether he should put his biggest fear to words.

"You what?" she asked.

"I – I'm not," he said with his eyes closed, "I'm not wealthy enough for you. I can't give you all that your parents – "

"So, _that_ is what's bothering you?" she asked.

Ted felt as though his voice had gone. He nodded.

"Do you think I'd be here with you if I was interested in chasing Galleons?" she asked heatedly. "Do you – all this time, Ted, _all this time_. You said you knew I was different, and _this_ is the opinion you have of me? How stupid can you get, Ted? I love you! I – effing – love – you! I'd still feel the same way if you lived in a shack! Why should I care if you got a P in Potions? How does that affect the fact that I trust you? That you make me happy? That you make me laugh?"

"Well, you can't tell the difference now, _Andromeda_," replied Ted with as much anger in his voice as he could muster. "But once we get married, things won't be the same. You won't have the easy life you enjoy now. There'd be things to worry about. Even for small things like – like breakfast and all that, and you won't have house-elves to do the housework for you. It'll be just the two of us."

"But that is what I want, damn you, Ted!" she cried at last. "That is what I want. To be with you. Just…be with you."

The answer somehow came as a shock to Ted. He swallowed loudly. "You – you're serious?"

"This isn't something to joke about, you berk," she said.

"Then why did you recoil when I asked you the question a few minutes ago?" he asked.

"Because," she began, and then she stopped. "You really are a berk."

"Will you stop with the insults!" cried Ted in exasperation.

She gave him a small smile. "Ted," she said, cupping his face in her hands again, "I'm scared. I'm scared that if we got married, they would hurt you. My – my family, that is."

Now, it was Ted's turn to scoff. "You think I'm not capable of looking after myself? I thought you knew me. I am the best student in Defence, remember?"

She shook her head sadly. "You don't know them."

"I think I know your older sister pretty well," he said before he could stop himself. To his relief, she laughed. "Dromeda, I'm aware of the danger we'd have to face, but that I can cope with. It's you I'm worried about. Living with me would be…different."

"I think I'm ready for a change in lifestyle then," she replied without hesitation.

Ted felt an odd sort of pain in his throat. "You serious, Dromeda?"

"As always," she said.

"Kiss me then," he said, grinning.

They kissed, and just as things were getting better, Ted remembered something. "You'd have to learn cleaning charms, though," he said. "I'm a right slob."

"I don't have to learn them," replied Andromeda, whacking him on the head. "I know them already. We don't keep house-elves at my house, you presumptuous berk."

"Okay," he said, leaning in to resume the kiss.

"But," she said, putting a finger on his lips. "I might have to teach you."

He groaned.

**Fourth Christmas**

Ted was standing in front of the wrought iron gates. Black Mansion was a large, forbidding building with aged, Gothic features. To think that someone as lively as Andromeda had grown up there perplexed him.

The audacity of what he and Andromeda were about to do still made him chuckle. He was fully decked out in Father Christmas' outfit, complete with fluffy white eyebrows and moustache. Andromeda had told him to disguise himself, so he'd decided to have a bit of fun.

At exactly ten minutes to nine, a maid would come out and take him in. The Blacks were holding a party today, and Andromeda had told them she had a surprise guest, and got their permission to let him in. Of course, her family was too complacent to imagine that she'd be inviting the Mudblood boy they had banned her from meeting.

Ted and Andromeda were going to Disapparate in the hallway, as the rest of the house and the surrounding areas up to the fences and gates had Anti-Disapparition Jinx cast on them. There was no other way for Andromeda to get away as they were keeping a close watch on her, and she still hadn't got her license.

Soon enough, a thin woman opened the front door and came out. A strange orb of green light illuminated the path in front of her. Ted readied himself for his act, plumping up his body-suit and heaving the sack of newspaper rags onto his shoulder.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" he cried as the maid reached him.

She looked surprised by his outfit. "Password?" she asked suspiciously.

"_Toujours pur_," replied Ted.

The maid nodded, took out her wand and waved it around in a circle. The gates opened with a great deal of clanging.

"Fancy trick you've got there, eh?" said Ted conversationally.

"Come on quick," snapped the maid. "It's darn cold."

Ted didn't mind the tone; in fact, he didn't mind anything that night. Everything was ready. He and Andromeda were going to Apparate to a Muggle town in Scotland. He had already booked a room and put several protective charms around it, and inside it. Andromeda had assured him that no tracking charm had been put on her, so the plan was going to work out.

The maid led him through the door into a long hallway which conspicuously lacked Christmas decoration. He could hear the sound of a piano coming from one of the rooms. The maid went ahead and rang a bell. One minute later, Andromeda peeped out of a room to Ted's left. Her eyes widened at his costume, and she hastily stifled a laugh. She gave him a wink before turning away.

"Mother, Father," Ted could hear her saying, "our surprise guest is here. Will you give me a minute to present him?"

Ted heard some murmured approval. He was rather impressed by his girlfriend's cheek. She came out of the room and hurried over to him. "Quick," she said, "you know where we're Apparating to, right? We got to go now. Bella suspects something-"

Ted dropped the sack. "Right," he said, "hold my arm-"

"Well, well, well," said a voice from behind them. "Look at what we have here. If you move so much as an inch, Tonks, I swear I'll kill you."

Ted recognized who it belonged to. _Bloody Helga's bleeding wand_. He turned around to see an irate Bellatrix Black who had her wand out.

"Bella," said Andromeda quietly but firmly, "it's no use. Let me go."

"I don't think so, Meda," said Bellatrix, whose wand was pointed at Ted. "I will _not_ have my sister marrying scum and breeding Mudblood spawns!"

"If _you_ harm so much as a hair on his head," warned Andromeda, "you will suffer me."

Her older sister flushed. "Your own sister, Meda?" said Bellatrix angrily. "Your own sister for this filth?"

"I love him," said Andromeda.

Bellatrix spat on the floor. Just then, someone came out from the same room which Andromeda had left. "What's taking you so long, Med-"

Narcissa froze when she saw what was happening in the hallway. Andromeda looked at Ted, and he knew what to do. It was now or never.

Just as Andromeda's fingers slipped into his, Ted turned towards Bellatrix. "Merry Christmas, dear sister-in-law."

Bellatrix screamed. "_Crucio_!"

Ted felt a stinging shot of pain as he and Andromeda twisted on the spot. The next second, it was over. They were free and laughing as though there was no tomorrow.

***

This was written for a Christmas Audiofiction Challenge. If you want to hear the audiofiction version, here's the link: .?post_id=563693

DISCLAIMER: I am not J..


End file.
